


(Im)perfeições

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Marlene McKinnon não era perfeita. Ela tinha um dedo podre para homens.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	(Im)perfeições

Se Marlene tivesse uma arma trouxa perto dela naquele instante, ela daria um tiro no próprio ouvido para não precisar escutar aqueles adolescentes imbecis se pavoneando pelo Salão Comunal.

Por que os idiotas iam para a Gryffindor?

— Você é monitora, poderia calar a boca deles — ela resmungou para Lily.

— Você fala como se eu tivesse alguma autoridade — retrucou a amiga.

Era verdade.

Sempre que tentava tirar pontos ou dar uma detenção, aqueles garotos debochavam. Só levavam a sério quando James ou outro monitor homem que eles consideravam ameaçador aparecia — e isso não incluía Remus. Mal sabiam eles...

O grupo de garotos explodiu em gargalhadas.

Tinha uns quatro ou cinco ao redor de Adam MacMillan, um idiota que ela se arrependia amargamente de ter saído há duas semanas. E desde então, ele parecia fugir dela como o diabo foge da cruz.

— E então quando ela abaixou a meia calça deu para ver: estrias nas coxas — contava Adam.

Marlene ficou sem reação.

Ele estava falando dela?

— Não acredito, isso é nojento — comentou o imbecil número 4.

— Se eu visse uma garota...

Antes que o imbecil número 2 continuasse a sua frase, escutaram uma outra voz:

— Mas você nunca vai ter o prazer de ver uma mulher nua na sua frente na vida, não é, Williams? Mulheres não saem com crianças como vocês.

Lily esqueceu temporariamente o livro que estava segurando, virando o corpo para ver a briga que Sirius Black estava armando.

Ela não parecia nem um pouco propensa a lhe dar uma detenção.

— A quem você...? — MacMillan estufou o peito, parecendo um galo de rinha tentando intimidar o adversário.

— Agora escute aqui, seus punheteiros brochas — disse Sirius, ignorando totalmente o protesto e suas caretas de raiva — Vocês precisam aprender a respeitar uma mulher.

— Engraçado isso vindo de um dos maiores galinhas de toda Hogwarts — o imbecil número 3 tentou insultar, mas soou mais como inveja.

— Por isso mesmo você deveria calar a boca, talvez aprendesse alguma coisa.

Marlene deixou a sua mochila guardando o seu lugar na cadeira afastada da lareira e foi para perto do grupo. Assim que a viu, MacMillan engoliu em seco e tentou ajeitar a postura.

— Não perca o seu tempo com esses perdedores, Pads — pôs o seu queixo no ombro dele — Sabe, imbecil número 3, Sirius não presta, mas pelo menos ele não sai contando sobre as suas aventuras aos berros em pleno Salão Comunal. Quem come quieto, almoça e janta.

Ela deu uma piscadela para ele e fez menção de se afastar.

— Ah! E, Adam, pode ter certeza de que essa estriada aqui nunca mais vai cometer o erro de ir para a sua cama. Odeio gente precoce.

Ela jurou escutar algumas gargalhadas, mas ignorou.

Por mais que fingisse não se importar na maior parte das vezes, porra, ela tinha sentimentos. Aquilo era humilhante.

Sentou-se perto de Lily e fingiu se concentrar nos deveres, ignorando o olhar da amiga, que parecia querer falar sobre isso.

Ela sentiu duas mãos nos seus ombros.

— Quer que a gente acabe com eles? — perguntou Sirius, massageando-a — Posso ser bem criativo.

Esse era o seu jeito de dizer que estava do seu lado, mas que não queria se meter se ela não quisesse.

Soltou uma risada curta, fechando os olhos.

— Eu não estou ouvindo nada — declarou Lily.

Geralmente ela diria que ele estava levando James para o mau caminho.

— Não — ela respondeu — Eles vão se foder sozinhos. O maior castigo deles é ter nascido.

— Tem homem que se esforça para gostar de mulher, não é? — Sirius perguntou.

— É como dizem, quem gosta de mulher é mulher — Marlene deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar — E Sirius Black.

Escutou a sua risada parecida com um cachorro.

— Nah, eu acho que ele se esforça um pouquinho — Lily provocou.

— Todos sabem que o meu coração pertence a James Potter — disse Sirius com uma voz afetada.

Ela abriu os olhos quando ele afastou-se de onde elas estavam.

— Não fala nada — Marlene advertiu.

Mas ela pôde ver o sorriso malicioso no rosto de Lily.

Não sabia quem a estava corrompendo: Marlene, James ou Sirius. Ou todos eles.


End file.
